HalfPony
by Nikekotor213
Summary: After a terrible accident at the Black pony research facility, six mares must fight aliens, Mare operations, and the P-force to survive as told in different POV.


TWILIGHT

"Sucker!" Twilight yelled out at Fluttershy who was stopped by the front entrance into security at the black pony research facility.

Fluttershy

"Oh, hello to you to, Bitch" mumbled the yellow Pegasus.

"Hold on Flutter, Almost done. There." The door that was stuck now swung fully open. "Sorry about that Shy. We've been having problems with the doors everywhere." The security guard informed Fluttershy.

"Oh so you guy's knew about it, but you didn't fix it, huh?" Flutter asked very angry.

"Uh, well I didn't know until now. If you get mad at somepony, get mad at them.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

Applejack & Rarity

"Well Applejack, This is rich. We have to do that stupid test today." Rarity exclaimed to Applejack, who was sitting beside her.

"I don't care how I get the money but I just need it, so I'm not mad." AJ reassured Rarity.

"Eh, true but still."

"But still what?"

"Still why do we have to do this today? I had plans today."

"It's not always about you dear." Applejack said in a pointing at Rarity.

"Yea I know, but, ah, never mind."

Rainbow Dash

"Okay, maggots. I am your Sergeant. You are to address me as Sergeant Pinkie, do you understand?"

"MARE, YES MARE!" All the ponies shouted. Then Sgt. Pinkie stopped at rainbow Dash.

"And what is you name, corporal?"

"Rainbow Dash, Mare!" Rainbow spat out.

"Say it like you got a pair!"

"RAINBOW DASH, MARE!" Rainbow shouted.

"Corporal Dash, huh? Looks more Like Corporal manicore meat to me. Looks like you were bumped to the top of the training list. Let's see why. Walk with me to training exercise."

Twilight

Looks like your running late Miss Sparkle." A guard informed twilight as he opened her tram.

Twilight walked with the guard to the door and he opened it.

"Good morning Doctor Sparkle. I had some messages for you, but we had a Pegasus crash a couple of minutes ago and they're still trying to find your files. It's just one of those days I guess. They had some problems down in the test tube, but I think that's all straightened out. They told me to tell to go down there as soon as you get into your PEV suit." (Pony Environment suit.) The security guard said while keeping his attention on his work.

Twilight walked to the lockers to get into her PEV Suit and began a long walk down to the test tube.

AJ & Rarity

"Okay AJ, looks like this is the place to get off on." Rarity said as the automatic tram began to slow down.

"Aww, man. Here comes one of the old fools." AJ remarked as one of the scientist open to tram door.

"Ah, hello you two. According to this paper, you're supposed to help miss Sparkle with the test tube. Just get your PEV Suits on and take that elevator" the Scientist pointed to the elevator closes to the train. " to level 4 and follow the path until you reach doctor Stable. He'll tell you where to spit up."

"Okay will do sir." AppleJack said looking behind her to the scientist.

After they got their suit on they headed down and met with Dr. Stable.

"How are you two this fine morning, um? Good? Oh that's good. Listen, Miss Rarity you go into that there door to get debriefed on what to do and head under the test tube. You, Miss Jack, you head into that elevator and met with my assistance doctor Kell. He will tell you how to insert the test subject. Okay? Okay!"

After they were told what to do, they split up and got to work.

Twilight

"Ah Twilight, I'mma be honest, all we need from you today is to press a button and push a cart. Tomorrow however, we need you brain. Not literally, but that's all for today."

Another scientist spoke up. "Yes but with good reason. This is a rare opportunity this is the purest sample yet."

"Yes it is. I vouched they went to great lengths to get it."

"They're waiting for you Twilight, in the test tube."

Twilight began walking down to the test tube door to be stopped by two scientists.

"The administrator is very concerned that we a good analyze"

"We told the administrator that everything is going to be fine."

"I don't know how you could say that, although I will say the possibility of a portal rift being struck open is close to…" The younger scientist said before getting cut off by the older one.

"Twilight doesn't need to hear all this, she's a highly trained professional. I assure you NOTHING will go wrong."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry I doubted you, Twilight."

"Well, let's let her in." The older scientist said while opening the door and locking it shut after twilight went in.

A voice came over the loud speakers.

"Okay Twilight, your suit should keep you comfortable though all this, the specimen will be here in a few moments. If you would kindly climb up and start the motors, we could keep it steady at eighty percent and hold it there until the cart arrives."

AJ and Rarity

"Okay Applejack, take this cart and push it in that there lift and I will sent it up to Twilight to handle."

AJ pushed the cart into the lift and headed under the test tube with Rarity.

"Hey rarity, do you know what to do?" AJ asked Rarity.

"Of course I know what to do." Rarity exclaimed.

"Then… what should I do?" AJ asked in disappointment, as she can't do anything else.

"Look at those gears. Something is jamming them. Go find out what it is." Rarity yelled over the speakers.

"Ok, I got it."

"What was it?" Rarity asked.

"I think it called a crowbar?"

Fluttershy

"Hey we need your help security. We are… kinda stuck." Asked one of the scientists inside an elevator.

"Okay." Fluttershy exhaled. "Did you press any buttons…" Fluttershy signed when finding out that they didn't even try to start the elevator. "Dumbasses!" She exclaimed under her breath.

Twilight

"I've just been informed that the specimen was sent up and should be with you. If you would be so kind as to push it in."

The scientist informed her over the loud speaker.

"Wha…what's 'she' doing in there?"

"Eh,eh, um… nothing you need to worry about Twilight. Go ahead."

The scientist said in a chuckling manner.  
As twilight inserted the test subject into the beam, it all went to shits.

"Oh, Twilight get away from the beam"

"Shutting down? Attempting shut down! It's not, it's... it's... it's not shutting down! It's… it, AAH!"

Small explosions set off everywhere, as did some beams of electricity, even hitting the observant room, killing all ponies that were inside.

Twilight was then teleported to an alien world. She stayed there for a few minutes before teleporting back in the test tube, and quickly blacked out.

AJ and Rarity

"What does he mean 'what is she doing in there'?"

AJ asked before getting cut off by off set explosions. Knocking her into a wall, which knocked her out.

Rarity on the other hand was on a platform until an alien teleported in the platform spitting it in half and breaking the platform causing Rarity to fall, knocking her unconscious.

Fluttershy

The light in the Elevator dimmed and flickered.

"Must be those damn ponies in the west wing. Always pushing their equipment to hard. I'll be surprised if they had one smart mare among them."

The scientist finished up his sentence as he saw out the elevator window. Multiple aliens transported out of nowhere, killing all the guards and other scientist. A guard can to shoot a alien but was only met with a speeding tram car, running into a gas tank, causing it to explode.

"What the…what the hell is going on he…"

The panel shorted out before he could finish his sentence, electrocuting the scientist. Then, the cables to the elevator start to snap and the elevator fell down two levels, knocking Fluttershy out cold.

_**A/N: While typing this I was tempted on using the reference "You got knocked the fuck out." from Friday, thought I did think it while typing the last three parts. Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. So next chapter, probably next week, I don't know.**_


End file.
